


Superheros

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has a secret obsession only few know about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheros

“Stop right there, Ice Queen!”

The woman whips around in a flash, purple eyes narrowing. ”Well, well, well. If it isn’t Wyvern,” she sneers, flipping her long purple hair over her shoulder.

“That’s right!” That redhead hero exclaims, pointing to the villainess. ”I’m here to bring you to justice!”

“You? Ha!” Laughing almost as coldly as her element, the woman smirks. ”How can you when you’ve already fallen into my trap?”

Trap…?

Wyvern looks down, just noticing the puddle of water he stood in. Before he can even react, it shoots up his legs, changing into ice and trapping him there. Struggling as much as he can, the hero tries to get free, but it’s no use. 

“Not so smart challenging your weakness, was it?” Again, the woman laughs as he glares at her through fiery orange eyes. Using her powers, she creates a sword from ice and holds it up to the trapped man. ”Any last words? No? Then it’s time to finish this!”

Unable to do a thing, Wyvern closes his eyes, waiting for the strike, but it never comes. There’s a rumble in the ground and before anyone the Ice Queen knows what’s happening, the earth around her shifts up, trapping her into a box of rock. Wyvern’s ice prison breaks and he looks around in surprise, seeing a familiar silver haired hero standing in the distance. 

“Stone Man…” he breaths out.

“Looks like you needed some help,” the other hero grins as he approaches.

There’s a tightening in his chest, a blush forming across his face, one almost as red as his hair. There’s an odd feeling in his stomach. Trying to ignore it, Wyvern blames it on his hurt pride about having to be saved. 

“I would’ve been fine,” he snaps, agitated. Brushing himself off, he starts to walk, intending on leaving, but Stone Man grabs his arm, pulling him back towards him. Then—

“Let me guess, Stone Man pulls Wyvern into a passionate kiss, and all is forgiven?” 

Lance stops reading and glares at the man sitting with him, irritated at him for interrupting and making that assumption. Reading this was already embarrassing enough without that. He knew he shouldn’t have told him about his stupid comic collecting, let alone the fact he sometimes writes them in his spare time.

”No,” the Dragon trainer grits out, face turning red, even though what Steven said might have been slightly true. As if he can pick up on the lie, the other man starts to laugh, much to the dismay of Lance. Huffing, he tosses the stack of paper he was reading from onto his coffee table, and stands up, about to leave the room. 

Before he can though, Steven takes hold onto his arm and pulls him back towards him. Grabbing onto his cape, the silver haired man tugs Lance into a kiss. Too surprised to do much else, Lance just tenses up, face burning a hot red. When Steven pulls away he’s sputtering nonsense, usual gracefulness gone thanks to his embarrassment.

“I think that would have made the best ending,” Steven teases before giving him another kiss.


End file.
